Tell Her
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Summary inside!


Tell Her

Chapters: 1

Rating: T for some language, but not a lot, and some innuendos.

Characters: Lily, Scorpius, Amanda, Albus, Alexis

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor

Summary: For as long as Lily can remember she has loved Scorpius. During their time at Hogwarts they became amazing friends and began dating in Lily's fourth year. As time went on the relationship became more serious. Shortly after Lily graduated from Hogwarts Scorpius proposed. They got married a year later. Now three years later their marriage seems to have hit a rough patch that can't seem to fix itself. Can Scorpius fix it? Or is it to late for them?

A/N: Ok so this started out as a Albus S. Potter/Scorpius Malfoy friendship fic but the more I wrote the more I was inspired just to write about Lily and Scorpius. So here it is! A little one shot set to the tune of Lonestar's "Tell Her" If you would try to imagine yourself in a movie theater. The scene is playing and this is the music set to the scene. I know a lot of people can't stand when the lyrics are interrupting the fic, but I imagine the song playing in the background and the lyrics is what is playing during that particular part of the story. Anyways sorry for rambling! Here is the story!

* * *

Scorpius sat on their bed with a muggle cell phone in his hand. Flipping it open he dialed his best mate's number "Al, I need a favor."

"Anything Scor." Albus' voice came through the receiver.

"Meet me at Stocks Pub at quarter past four."

"Any particular reason why?"

"I need a friend."

_So you say your love's about to end  
You say you can't take no more  
She's out the door  
And your looking for a friend_

Lily sat staring out the window watching the rain pound hard against the window. Why did London have to have so much rain? It depressed her. What depressed her even more was her marriage that was slowly coming to an end. When they were first married they were the perfect couple. They'd wake up in each others arms, make breakfast together, kiss each other goodbye, go to work, have lunch together, come home and make dinner together, take amazing showers together, and then fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. The next the same routine would happen again.

A year ago, however, things began to change. Scorpius started coming home at odd hours, leaving before Lily was awake, and when he came home he expected dinner to be on the table. They would argue about it for hours. She would yell at him that she worked just as long as he did and working at the hospital was just as important as being an auror. He would of course retort that she couldn't die at the hospital because some rogue Death Eater was sending spells her way. It was then that they stopped saying those three little words that meant so much.

Well he had. She still whispered it every night before she would cry herself to sleep. After another year of taking verbal abuse from one another Lily decided to end it all. "I want a divorce." she said one night during supper.

Scorpius looked at her "Excuse me?"

"I want a divorce. I can't keep living like this, not knowing when one of us is going to explode over something. Not knowing when you or I is going to say something we may or may not regret later. I am tired of crying myself to sleep every night because my husband won't hold me like he used to."

"Lily you are overreacting."

"No, that's just it." she said looking into his steel-blue eyes "I'm under reacting." and with those words being said she got up from the table and walked away.

That had happened two months ago. Scorpius asked her to sleep on it and she did. The next day she found that he wasn't being a total pain in her side so she let the divorce discussion go for the time being. She would sit at the window and look out into their backyard remembering summers where they had chased each other with the garden hose or danced in the rain. This is where Scorpius found her on that rainy afternoon "I'm going out." he said putting his rain coat on.

"Fine." Lily said not looking at him.

"Albus and I are going to get a beer at the pub."

"Fine." she said again not daring to look at him. Scorpius sighed and aparated to the pub where Albus stood waiting for him. Lily picked up the phone and dialed her two best friends "Amanda? Alexis? Can you two come over?"

"Sure Lils." Amanda's voice came through.

"Be there in two minutes Lily." Alexis said.

_Who am I to tell you why  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
Or did you swallow your pride  
And look her in the eye and_

Albus looked at Scorpius as he walked up "Glad to see you finally showed up. Couldn't tear yourself away from my sister could you?"

Scorpius looked at him "That's just it, I needed to get away."

Albus looked at him confused "Huh?"

"Al, we've been having issues." Scorpius said as they walked into the bar.

"Issues? You two?" Albus laughed as they sat down at the bar. Scorpius didn't laugh "You're serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious."

"What happened? Last I checked you two were fine."

"Things were great for the first two years and then two months ago she asked for a divorce."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I just as shocked. I asked her to think about it and she hasn't said anything since."

"But you two aren't better."

"Far from it I'm afraid."

"Well let's analyze it. Two years ago you got married, last year things went from perfect to ok, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened after that?"

"We both got wrapped up in work I guess."

"Alright I'm going to regret asking this, but it may help us figure this out." Albus took a deep breath "How long has it been since you two had a good shag?"

Scorpius looked at him and blinked "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Yes and don't make me ask again because I won't." Albus said "Now how long?"

Scorpius thought for a moment "Let's see it's been over a year."

Albus, who was sipping on his beer, spit it all over the bar "What?!"

Scorpius ignored the outburst and simply sipped on his beer "Yeah it's been fifteen months."

"Dude no wonder she's royally pissed at you!" Albus said "She's frustrated! In a way that I don't want to think about my sister being!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"When was the last time you told her you love her?"

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what you're feeling_

Lily sat between her two friends crying "I just don't understand!" she sobbed holding a tissue, one of the throw pillows in her lap "Everything was fine and now we're falling apart!"she got up and fell onto the love seat face down crying harder her shoulders shaking violently.

Alexis sighed getting up from the big couch and helped Lily turn over "Lily you are going to suffocate if you stay face down."

"I don't care." Lily cried rolling back over "It's better than being alive!" she screamed into the cushion.

Alexis looked at Amanda who shrugged unsure of what to do now "Lils should I floo your mum? Or my mum?"

"Oh Merlin don't floo my mother!" Lily said looking over at Amanda "And Astoria would be no better! I just want my friends. All I need is you guys right now."

"Why don't I make some tea?" Amanda said getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

"Lily there has got to be more to this story." Alexis said smoothing her best friends messing red locks "I mean Scorpius has been in love with you since day one. There is no way he just randomly stopped."

"That's just it Alexis it seems he has." Lily said wiping her eyes. Getting up from the couch she took a big shaky breath holding her head up high walking to their room.

"What are you doing?" Amanda and Alexis asked.

"Packing." Lily said simply.

"Packing?!" The girls exclaimed running down the hall after their friend.

_Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her_

Scorpius downed his whiskey and looked at Albus "What?"

"When was the last time you said I love you?" Albus said again.

Scorpius sat back and thought for a moment "I'd say it was about six months ago." Albus stared at him wide eyed "What? It's not like she doesn't know how I feel. She knows I love her more than life itself."

"And yet she's brought up divorce." He sighed shaking his head "Scor, you know you are like a brother to me and you're my best mate, but sometimes you are so thick."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean Lily is looking for you to be romantic to jump off a building for her to tell her that with mind, body and soul you love her more than you love yourself. If you don't tell her that then she is as good as gone my friend."

"So because I haven't said I love you and shown her she thinks I've stopped loving her."

"Exactly."

"But that's the farthest thing from the truth."

"I know that, and you know that. Lily on the other hand has no idea of that. You need to tell her."

"So what go and buy her flowers? Chocolate? What?"

"You need to show her without material things. You need to be the husband she knows you can be." Albus said "And if you don't then my sister will leave you and I will have no choice but to kick you arse."

Scorpius sighed and knew he couldn't argue with him. He had to show Lily he was in love with her for just being her. He loved her; he loved her so much it hurt just thinking about how much he loved her. He was miserable without her and he knew she was miserable without him too.

_Brother I've been right where you are now  
And my heart was broke  
'Cause I never spoke  
Those healing words out loud_

Lily sniffed packing her suitcase "Lily come on we can talk about this!" Amanda cried through the door.

"Just open the bloody thing." Alexis' voice sounded next.

"She's locked it and Alohamora won't work."

"What are we going to do?"

"We need Scorpius, he's really the only one who can fix this."

Alexis thought for a moment and looked at Amanda "If he's upset who does he talk to?"

"Besides me?" Amanda asked.

"Besides you."

"Ummm," she thought for a moment then snapped her fingers "Albus he talks to Albus when he's upset and fears I'll take Lily's side."

"Alright so we'll floo Taylor and find out if Scor is there." the two ran back to the living room and flooed Albus and Taylor's house and both began speaking very fast to Taylor.

"Whoa slow down you two. What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Scorpius is he there?" Amanda asked.

"No he and Albus went out for a drink."

"Where?" the two friends asked.

"Umm Stocks Pub I believe is what Al told me."

"That muggle place?"

"Yes I believe that's the one."

"Great thanks!" the two pulled their heads from the fireplace and aparated to muggle London.

_But I've learned my lesson well_  
_And now every night_  
_Before I close my eyes_  
_I look at my woman and_  
_I ask myself did you_

"I don't know maybe I should just give up on the whole thing." Scorpius sighed taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Really? You're just going to give up?" Albus stared at him.

"What else is there to do?"

"Go home, win her back!" Albus said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Albus she doesn't want me."

"Yes she does. Why else would Alexis and Amanda be here." Albus pointed to the two girls who had just come through the front door scanning for the boys.

"They're here for one thing to kick my arse."

"Your sister here to kick your arse?"

"Sure, I've hurt her best friend that's cause to kick my arse in her eyes."

Amanda looked around "I don't see them."

"There they are." Alexis pointed to the two.

The girls walked to the table and stopped "Hello boys."

"Hi Lex, Manda." the boys responded.

"So my best friend, your wife you know the pretty red head you married?" Amanda asked narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"I know who she is."

"Well did you know she is currently at home packing and going to walk out of your life for good?"

Scorpius turned and looked at her "What?!"

"Yeah numb nuts, your wife is at home crying her eyes out and packing to leave your life forever." Amanda said with narrow eyes.

_Tell her that you love her_  
_Tell her that you need her_  
_Tell her that you want her to stay_  
_Reassure her with a kiss_  
_She may never know unless you_  
_Show her what your feeling_  
_Tell her you're believing_  
_Even though it's hard to say_  
_'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her_  
_So open up and tell her that you love her_

Scorpius ran out of the bar the minutes Amanda and Alexis finished telling him. Running into the house he dashed up the stairs and to the bedroom door where he pounded "Lily open up!"

Inside Lily froze midstep at hearing his voice coming from the other side "Scorpius?" she sobbed out.

"Yes it's me, please Lily let me in."

Walking over to the door she leaned against it "Why? Why should I let you in?" Lily asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Because I'm your husband and that is my bedroom too."

"That's the only reason I should let you in?"

"No you should let me in because I'm your husband and I l....." Scorpius chocked on the word.

"You what Scorpius? Huh? What? For Merlin's sake would you just say what you want?" Lily's tears had ceased, but her temper was rising.

"Lily damnit open the door, I won't tell you through the door." Scorpius was shortly loosing his temper.

"I won't be told what to do!" Lily snapped.

"Too bad!" Scorpius pulled his wand out "You better stand back."

"Why?" Lily asked backing away from the door.

"Because of this," Scorpius waved his wand and blew the door to pieces "now then where was I?"

Lily stood surprised and wide-eyed "What has gotten into you?"

"You Lily!" He shouted.

"What?"

"You, you're impulsive and infuriating and some days I want to hex you." Lily's jaw dropped as she looked at him "And then I remember why I fell in love with you. The way you twist your hair when you're nervous, and bite your bottom lip. The way your hair blows in the breeze and your laugh that is simply musical." He walked closer to her wrapping his arms around her "Lily I love you so much it hurts. I'm so sorry I haven't told you enough."

_Tell her that you love her_  
_Tell her that you need her_  
_Tell her that you want her to stay_  
_Reassure her with a kiss_  
_She may never know unless you_  
_Show her what your feeling_  
_Tell her you're believing_  
_Even though it's hard to say_  
_'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her_  
_So open up and tell her that you love her_

Lily teared up and clung to Scorpius "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Lily when Amanda and Alexis came down to the pub and said you were leaving me my heart stopped."

"Really?" Lily looked at him smiling slightly.

"Lily my darling, darling Lily I could never stop loving you. You are the love of my life and the other piece of my soul." Scorpius hugged her tightly burying his face in her hair.

"Scorpius promise me that you won't ever stop loving me."

"I promise Lily."

"Promise you'll tell me everyday."

"I promise."

"Then do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Kiss me." Lily whispered.

Scorpius smiled lowering his lips to hers knowing that whatever problems they faced next they would never forget that they were in love and meant for each other.

_Tell her that you love her_


End file.
